Get Over It
by Ouma
Summary: Syo lover is dead due to a terrible accident and he felt that he can't keep on living without him. Mikaze Ai wish to spread his song all over the world but he need to find the right singer for it. The only obstacle he has to accomplish that dream is his brothers that want to bring him back home. Will they help each other in their difficult situation?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Syo can't help but feel so heartbroken and sad at the same time, again this day has come and the day he will never forget. The day when his lover die in a plane crush that happen two years ago. He looks up at the sky wondering if his ex lover is watching him from above the heaven.

"Natsuki, how can I live without you?"

Ever since his lover death he keep feeling depress from day-to-day, there's a few times he feel like committing suicide to release out this sadness inside of him. He remember that when he is still young Natsuki is always beside him and they never get separate that is until that stupid accident happen.

The pilot suddenly has a heart attack inside the plane and the other pilot was to shock to do anything and cause the entire passenger to die.

Now Syo stand in front of Natsuki grave even though his body didn't get bury because it has turn to ashes but since the request from Natsuki parents and from his self they give permission to make a grave for him.

"If it isn't because of your family I wouldn't have visit you since it's unfair that you have to die first. You left me alone even though you promise me that time you will be with me together forever. You're such a liar Natsuki and I believe you that time."

He places the bouquet of flower on the grave and pray for Natsuki happiness before walking away, the longer he stay there the sadder he will be.

He sulks.

_Natsuki._

_I will do my best so please watch over me from up there._

_Okay?_

* * *

"Young master! It's time to go to school."

"No!" He says as he continues to write more music notes.

"But your father will scold us if you don't go and you need attendance if you want to graduate." The maid explains but the boy simply ignores her as he focusing more in making a good music.

"YOUNG MASTER!"

"Your problem not mines."

"Please . . . I beg you to go to school."

Mikaze Ai sigh and because of the maid he lost his inspiration to write more and glare sharply at her which make her shiver down her spine so she knelt hoping he will forgive her but two simple words have ruin her life and so she cry once he has says it. The servant in that house knows what about to happen and just stay silent as their young master shouts those words.

"You're fired!"

"UWAH!" She cries and ran out from his room.

Mikaze pay no intention to her and try to focus more in his music. Now all he need is someone who can sing his music, a voice which is powerful, angel like, feelings and most of all the love toward the song he write.

"Young master." His butler came in after knocking three times.

He is the head servants and the only person he can't fire.

"What is it?" Mikaze asks without bothering to even look at him.

"Your father wishes to see you." The butler says politely despite getting cold treatment from the young master.

"Tell him I'm busy."

"I'm sorry but he say it's important and if you don't go now he will come here instead."

As fast as possible Mikaze stand up and walk out from his room, he know what the butler meant by coming to his room it mean that his father will get angry and give him a long lecture and he have to sit like every traditional people who pains his leg also he will have to do jobs that is not his standard such as clean the toilet.

It took 30 seconds for him to get to his father office and pant heavily after that run, he enter to see his three other brothers is already there.

"Hello!" Reiji greet him first.

Ranmaru and Camus turn to look at their youngest brother but different from Reiji they didn't greet or even smile at him since at their eyes they only think each other as rival to become a successor for their father company.

"I'm here father." Mikaze bow before walking toward where those three are.

"Good, you all are here." The man says. "Looks like I can begin now."

"What do you want to take about father?" Camus asks.

The man smiles as he looks at his four children and cross his arms and legs. "I want to announce who will be my next successor."

"EH!" Reiji shouts. "But you're not even dead yet."

Ranmaru punch Reiji shoulder knowing that it's rude to say that in front for their father, Mikaze didn't do anything since he didn't feel interested in this thing at all since his dream is too spread his songs throughout the world then sitting inside the office and do paperwork all day, it feel more like a prison.

"I'm out." Ai says bluntly and once he about to walk away Camus stops him.

"Shouldn't we listen to what our father about to say next?"

"I'm not interested in this kind of stuff also I have plan on living in my an apartment once the Music Academy."

"An apartment?" Reiji startle since they all are born in their own mansion and never live in a place smaller than that. "You're actually serious about living in the small place, only commoners can do that."

"They not the only one that can do that." Ai says seriously and his father smile even wider.

"Ai." His father interrupts. "What if I say that you will be the next successor?"

"Huh?" They all say together.

"I refuse." Ai quickly spoke.

"Are you sure about this Ai?"

"That's right; please give it to my other brothers."

Ranmaru bite his bottom lip and glare at Ai.

"You want to let go of something like that so easily, are you mad? Even if you're my little brother that act is foolish. You don't even know what will happen once you step out from this house and once your thing so call music didn't sell well you will regret of making that decision and starve to death"

"Then I will sell it well so that won't happen."

"Ai . . ." Reiji says as he took both of his little brother hand.

"Please don't do this, don't leave."

Ai shook his head, he know why Reiji is worry since two months after this he will attend the academy he always dream off and just like he says earlier he will left this house immediately after that. He pull his hand away and walk out from his father office.

"DO SOMETHING!" Reiji shouts.

"It's his choice and as his father I have to respect his decision."

"He is still a child." Reiji cries.

"FATHER! He can't survive a day outside this mansion, never in his life he walks out from here." Ranmaru continues.

"I agree with those two; please lock him up before he decides to move away earlier than we thought."

The man sigh as he hear those three keep giving excuses why Ai shouldn't leave the mansion, ever since the boy is born they both act too protective on him and for once he actually feel sorry for his youngest son since because of them he can't move or walk out to another places without his brother. They spoilt him too much which explain why his attitude is so cold.

"Think about his feelings for once." The man says.

"We always do." Three of them say at once which make the man fell even dizzy.

"Father . . . Ai."

The man cut him off. "Ai is not a kid anymore please accept the reality and let him go. He will someday have a family and leave you guys so accept the fact and leave the office, I need some rest."

* * *

Three of them walk out and they're not giving up too easily.

_I won't let Ai leave!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Mikaze Ai has successfully escaped from that mansion and of course he already asks permission from his father to run away at night since he knows that if his brothers know he is leaving early they will tie him up.

"Bye." He says giving his goodbye as he leaves that place.

Just as his butler always say that outside world is dangerous but it look normal for him and it's quite dark but he can manage it.

"As I expected, it feel better to be outside."

* * *

Syo look out from his window of his apartment, staring at the night sky remembering those memories he has with Natsuki. Even though everyone gives him advice to forget about it but he can't, even now he still living in the apartment he shares with Natsuki.

He place the disc inside the radio and listen to the music that Natsuki has made for him for his birthday that they celebrate together few years ago, he sing along with it but the voice that came out from his mouth is so soft and weak.

_Eternal love. . . ._

_No matter where you are I will be there,_

_When you cry I will embrace you,_

_Crying together with you,_

_When you laugh I will laugh too,_

_Sharing your happiness,_

_My love to you can't be compare . . . to . . . anyone,_

_Eternal love . . ._

_For you . . ._

* * *

Ai notices the beautiful music, at that time he just had arrive in front of his apartment.

"That voices."

That voices is so soft and sad.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"That's the voice I have looked for." Ai shouts and run toward the apartment, he always dream of someone singing this song before but never thought it's actually real. He wants it, he dreams for it every night.

That is what he is searching for all this years.

* * *

**Flashback**

In a young age, kids have a lot of dreams and imagination and Mikaze Ai is one of them, ever since the day he watch a live concert he was passionate by it. The music, the voice balance very well together and he begins to dream to become a composer. In order to carry out his dearest wish he work hard every day.

He will listen to different music everyday to create and give idea to his own music and he takes his time to learn how to read music sheets.

His attitude toward music has worry his brother a lot since he is the only kid acting differently, at school he will avoid other kids and spent more time in library all alone doing his own research and in holiday he will mostly spent his whole time at his room creating more music.

Many times they told him to stop and concentrate more on his studies but Mikaze refuse that, he loves music than anything else.

"I want to be the greatest composer than nobody ever seen."

After a few talk with his father, his father finally agrees with his dream but his brothers' still hasn't accepted this.

Even so that didn't stop him from taking music class with private tutor and he can even choose who his teacher will be, after learning with his teacher for three years, he gave up teaching since Mikaze has finally suppress him and there's no more knowledge he can give.

So after that the boy learn on his own, making his music perfect from every class whether is a sad song, full of romance or country music. His song is too perfect that he realize nobody has the perfect voice to sing it.

His dad try to help by finding young best singer in Japan he can find but Mikaze reject them all saying they're not what he is looking for.

Now he has a new dream that is to find someone who can sing his song.

One day when he is sleeping after making more new songs that pop out of his head, he dream that he is in a concert. Holding a guitar wearing matching clothes while he smile widely as he play it and he look at his right and there are his band. A Japanese guy playing the keyboard, a cool person playing the drum and a cheerful guy playing the bass and lastly the singer . . . blond hair, short but cute standing at the middle and is singing.

Smiling happily as his tears flow down his cheek as if his sadness has gone away. He sings the song with full of joy, dream, happiness as he let out all his feeling to it.

Mikaze want to know who that person is so he play even louder and finally the singer about to look at him but it was then the boy wake up from his dream.

"Who was that?"

Is this a sign that there's someone who can sing his song?

**End Flashback**

* * *

Mikaze breathe in deeply as possible.

"Who was that?"

The song has finish and he still doesn't know who it belongs too.

"I must find him or her but . . ." Mikaze look around, there's too many doors in this place and there is no way he will go to each door and ask whether they're the one that sing it.

"Should I wait for tomorrow until that person sings again?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

**Flashback**

He look at the chess board with a boring expression. He never felt so bored before in his entire life, all he want is some excitement for a change but nobody can ever defeat him before in any games so basically winning has become something that has been normal for him. Then as he look out from his window to see birds flying around make him wonder, did the birds challenge each other to win even though they don't have any brains. (Monkeys and gorilla is an exception)

He gave a long sigh as he tap his fingers on the table, ever since he realize nobody can defeat him in games, he started to challenge his self but it still feel boring.

So now all he can do is just daydreaming all day or finish the paperwork that his butler give him.

"Are you alright young master?" His butler asks.

"Yeah." The young master answers lazily.

The butler watch as his young master drink the hot tea carefully as he continue to look out from the window, he know very well that his young master insist him to show something fun without saying it.

"Young master, have you been to live concert before?" He asks.

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"Well, my grandchildren accidentally bought an extra ticket for two and give it to me as a present. Will you like to go with me?"

"But father . . ."

"Don't worry; let this be our little secret."

* * *

***time skip***

Mikaze Ai never been to place with many people before, he thought that commoner concert is just something uninterested but looks like his thought was wrong, as they keep cheering his heart skip a beat.

It was then a group of people hop on that stage wearing shiny clothes, one of them stand in the middle while holding the microphone up high as he shouts.

"ARE YOU READY?"

"YES!" The audience shouts back 50 times louder than the singer.

Then he starts to sing on the stage, singing a song Mikaze never heard before but he doesn't care since his heart is thumping so fast that he feel like he want to sing as well, so he stand on his chair and shout happily.

His butler which is sitting beside him just smile as he watch the excitement his young master is showing.

"_It looks like it was a good idea after all to bring young master here." _His butler thought.

"YEAH!" He shouts.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Mikaze walk inside his apartment, thank to his help of his father all his stuff already been sent here secretly so his brother won't know a thing about this.

He starts to yawn and hop on to his small bed and wish for some sleep.

"Tomorrow I will find that person no matter what."

He accidentally kick the wall hard due to his excitement.

* * *

Syo look at the time and sigh to see it's already past midnight.

"My teacher will be angry again if I late, well I think he is use to it anyway."

Syo set his alarm clock as he laid down on his bed.

"Also I rarely sleep, I don't think I need a bed anymore."

It was then he heard a loud kicking coming from the other side which surprise him. "Is that a ghost because I don't have any neighbors before unless . . . IT'S REALLY A GHOST!"

He hide his self inside the blanket and his whole body is shaking in fear. Usually at a time like this Natsuki will always embrace him to try to calm him but he is not here anymore.

_Scary . . ._


End file.
